So You Do Remember
by Rusty14
Summary: Sayuri Dreyar, adoptive granddaughter of Makarov. But when she and Tenrou team return she joins the GMG, only for the Sabertooth White Dragon to claim her. Problem is she doesn't really remember him, but that doesn't stop him. Sting claimed her and plans to fulfill that vow, try as her guild might to protect her. Can she change the cold Dragon Slayer? S/OC Nalu Miraxus Gruvia RoYu
1. I

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own Fairy Tail, wish I did or wish it was real… so bad.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Sayuri Dreyar was the adoptive sister of Laxus, but she was always close with him. She was an S-mage, she's a Plant/Earth Dragon Slayer. Laxus and his group had found a lacrima of a dragon slayer for her and his grandfather had implanted it, making her their Third Generation. Laxus was the one who found her and brought her back to the guild after sensing her power. She has had Tora longer than Natsu as she had hatched her egg while Laxus brought her back, but Tora is like Happy. Energetic and eager to fight, perfect for the Fairy Tail guild. Sayuri was the only one Laxus kept in contact with during his exile.**

I

"Come on Yuri! I wanna get home and beat Happy's ass," a tiger-looking cat floated as her companion followed. The beautiful woman looked pale and young as a young blonde boy and his cat stared at her in awe.

"I'm coming Tora. Besides I told Laxus I'd send word where we were going," the bright blonde girl who wore a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, a yellow pendant, long dark light purple striped stockings with white shoes and a belt tied to her left leg. The young boy, Sting blushed at seeing her which caught her attention, she smiled her green-orange eyes light as Tora's voice continued on. He spotted her blood red emblem on her thigh.

"Sting, who is that?" Lector asked as he held onto Sting's hand.

"I don't know," he offered before running after her. "Hey! What's your name!" he shouted as she waved.

"Sayuri Dreyar, S-mage from Fairy Tail," she spoke out as the cat turned around.

"And a Dragon-Slayer!" she cheered as Lector awed.

"Just like you Sting!" he encouraged as Sting grinned.

"Hey. When we meet up again. I challenge you! And you will be mine!" he grinned as Tora laughed softly.

"Determined is he?" she whispered as Sayuri grinned.

"Just a child fascination," the girl spoke. "We all had them at some point," she claimed as the cat snorted.

"If you say so," she flew ahead as Sayuri disappeared as Sting continued watching her.

'_Oh we will meet again!'_ he just had a feeling.

I

**(7 years later)**

They were back. The thought delighted him to no end as he defeated the dark mages. He pulled out a scarf he knew was hers, it smelled just like her. The famous Sayuri Dreyar, many knew she was the adoptive granddaughter of Makarov, adoptive sister of Laxus. But also was a Dragon Slayer, she was better known as the Plant Fairy as she could manipulate anything that was green.

"I know why you are so happy," Rogue commented as Lector gave Sting a sneaky smirk.

"Oh~ I think it has something to do with the beautiful and still eternally young Sayuri Dreyar~" Lector sang as Sting smirked snagging his little cat, playfully nudging him softly.

"Hey you, you promised to keep that secret," he could never get angry at his red furred companion as Rogue smiled softly, seeing the bond. "But yeah, damn did I like her smell!" he smiled as Rogue looked stunned.

"Her smell?" he asked curious as his teammate nodded.

"Hell yeah. It smelled strongly of flora and a stronger hint of honey, I will find her again," Sting grinned as Rogue watched with interest.

I

"So we've got 3 months to train," Tora spoke as Sayuri packed up all her training gear while Laxus came in.

"Seperate or do you want to train with us?" he asked as she thought.

"Haven't decided yet, might be both," Sayuri spoke as he nodded before embracing her.

"Alright, love ya," he raced out as she waved before packing back up as Tora helped by offering items.

"We'll be going into the forest mountains, everything usually attacks you when you try to stay for longer periods of time," Sayuri ordered as they hauled their packs up. Tora grinned as she floated alongside her, the cat had helped pick their training section.

"Can't wait!" she cheered.

I

"_Keep your mind at ease and remain calm," a soothing voice spoke as a girl of four sat in a meditative position before she broke and fell asleep._

"_Aw damn it! I fell asleep again," she groaned as he laughed, the large green feathered/furred dragon held true amusement in his green-orange eyes that she shares._

"_You will most likely fall into a deep sleep once you master meditation. But keep trying and you will master it, and while you do that, let's practice your offensive power," he encouraged as she cheered and quickly turned to face a large boulder. Rhaegul watched with adoration and affection before it turned into a sad look. "Sayuri," his voice made her pause in her practice of her vine whip. "I hope you do not take the blame if I were to disappear. It is just that I think you would be strong enough to no longer need me if I disappeared," he spoke, wanting to tell her the truth but her smile broke him of his train of thought._

"_I will always need you Daddy!" she smiled as he felt his heart constrict before lowering his large muzzle as she hugged him._

I

"Thank you Porlyusica," Sayuri thanked the healer who smiled and handed the recently hatched kitten to her patient. The dragon slayer had been in her home for the last few weeks recovering from training.

"Not a problem, so how are you going to handle the games?" the healer asked as Sayuri sighed while Tora flew in front of the baby Exceed who cooed.

"I don't know, but I am definitely going to enjoy beating the hell out of people," Sayuri growled as Porlyusica hummed.

"Well I wish you luck within the Games," she spoke as Tora grinned.

"Our girl needs no luck! She is our Third Generation!" Tora made little Misaki cheer in her baby voice.

"Calm yourself cat, Misaki is sill a newborn," Porlyusica ordered, having helped hatch the egg herself.

"Alright, alright. I can't wait to teach her new tricks!" Tora beamed as Sayuri smiled, knowing Tora would aid the youngling more than she could, both could fly and they'd teach the baby how to fly.

"Okay, let's go Tora," Sayuri ordered as they left, Misaki snuggled more into the shirt, the cold bothering her instantly. "Don't worry Misa, we'll be in a warmer city soon," she promised as Tora grinned before shivering and diving into the pack.

"How can _I_ be cold? I trained with Gray!" she whined as her partner laughed before producing her own green wings before pushing off as she flew to Crocus. Unaware of who she'll meet there and what's to come.

I

**End of chapter! I hope it was good and I promise the chapters will be longer!**

**What do you think? Should she be apart of Team A or B?**

_**~Rusty14~**_


	2. II

**_DISCLAIMER_: Chapter one.**

**Chapter rating: T**

II

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Tora beamed as she floated above her partner who checked on the small exceed in her sweater. With her sleeping, the foster mother made her way through the city, Tora continuously bounced from place-to-place. "This place is a garden haven for you!"

"Tora." The simple name made her partner freeze.

"Sorry. What are we looking for?" She grinned as another voice made her pause.

"Yuri!" When she turned she came face-to-face with Juvia who latched onto her. Both giggled as they embraced hard.

"Easy! Easy! I have a baby!" She laughed making her brother give an alarmed 'huh?!' Juvia 'awed' when she saw the kitten sleeping in her arms.

"A baby exceed!" Juvia cheered as Laxus grinned.

"So she's why Tora's been answering the lacrima," he leaned down as Misaki yawned and blearily looked at the smudges before popping her wings out and floating up, half-asleep and latched onto a chuckling Laxus' face. "Well hello to you too," he patted her on her head as she meowed tiredly, calmly picking her up he sat her on Juvia's head as she grinned while Tora joined on her shoulder. "Come on," he urged as Sayuri nodded, following her brother.

"Oh thank Mavis," Mirajane's light voice came in as she spotted the demon mage standing at the opening of the inn she was to stay at. "For a little bit there I thought that you weren't showing up and I'd have to take your spot," she smiled as Sayuri grinned.

"Sorry, Porlyusica finally freed me from my confinement. Also she helped Misaki hatch from her egg," she motioned to the small cat who waved tiredly as Mirajane 'awed' softly and allowed the baby to float into her arms.

"She's adorable!" She gushed, Laxus smiled while watching. But frowned suddenly when he realized what she said.

"What did you do during training?" He demanded as she tensed.

"Well I sort of overdid it and nearly depleted myself of my magic," Sayuri winced as her brother hit her hard as everyone protested.

"Only you two hit one another and still talk like you did not just assault each other," Juvia commented always amazed at their tempers to one another.

"Who do you think I practice my conductor on? She's the best one to try it with," Laxus grinned slinging his arm over her shoulder as they both smirked.

"Allowed me to toughen up against jolts and higher hits," she smirked, remembering all her earlier training years when she first arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Thankfully I stayed away, or I would've been a fried cat," Tora commented from Juvia's shoulder, sweat dropping at remembering the moments her partner got fried.

"Alright, alright," Makarov spoke as he approached them with Little Aska on his shoulders, her parents and smaller group of Fairy Tail surrounding them.

"Big Sis Yuri!" she cheered, leaping off her master and right into the Slayer's awaiting arms.

"Hello Little Sharpshooter," the blonde snuggled the youngling who giggled. Her parents beamed at the nickname, finding it cute as Sayuri held her on her hip.

"We need to have you make sure Natsu doesn't-"

"Break or maim anyone. Got it," she grinned. "Come on Shortstuff," she made the girl giggle when she bounced her a few times.

"Also Master said that no-one is to know that a second team is participating," Juvia spoke up as Aska waved.

"I'll make sure. Come on Tora." Tora quickly snagged a sleeping Misaki from a grinning Mira.

II

"So has Mommy or Daddy taken you here before?" Sayuri asked as Aska sat on her shoulders. The kid seemed to like being high, she could doze off at the drop of a hat. Misaki now laid, drooling on the girl's cowgirl hat, Tora refused to stop her incessant floating around.

"Only once, Daddy had me cover my eyes a few times, but I don't like it," Aska frowned. "Fighting each other. Mommy always said we should respect one another," Sayuri smiled sadly.

"Bisca is correct. We should respect each other, I don't see the point in all this," Sayuri spoke as the girl nodded before pausing.

"There's a fight!" she cried out as Tora froze.

"Happy?" The tiger-looking cat made the other scream in fear before shrieking as he spotted the youngest Dreyar.

"Natsu!" he called out, hoping to stop his comrade as Lucy yelped at spotting the girl who frowned when she realized Natsu was about to cause a fight.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked as the pink haired dragon slayer froze. Calmly, Sayuri picked Aska up and off her shoulders, allowing Lucy to take her as she slowly wrapped her arms around the small child. Misaki and Tora lowered themselves to her as well as the blonde man gasped softly getting a good look at the female he hasn't seen in seven years.

"Wait a moment," Tora confusingly turned her head as she peered at him before spotting the familiar scar. Meowing loudly at her friend she leapt to her head and turned her into the man's direction before the woman confused looked up at the cat.

"Okay? What the hell are _you_ doing now?" Sayuri demanded as Natsu gained her attention back quickly.

"Sayuri these guys were bragging about killing their dragon parents," his words quickly dug at his older friend who frowned in true confusion.

"What? Natsu you know that's impossible. Only a dragon can kill another dragon, five slayers went up against ONE and it did nothing. Children are completely useless against fully grown dragons," Sayuri chuckled at the end which angered the red cat.

"Hey you better show some respect!" His demeanor quickly changed when the sharp look from the female slayer hit him.

"Well you look familiar," she muttered, kneeling down. Unaware of Sting examining her figure. He noticed she still dressed the same, a miniskirt which made him stare at her long legs, a long sleeved bell shirt with a pouch, her long blonde hair was pinned in a braid and she still wore ankle boots. He noticed the necklace she wore wasn't gold but wondered what it was.

"Well, well. Look at you," he spoke as she stood, his arm went around her waist. Natsu and Lucy were stunned when they spotted Sting slid right up against the second eldest Dragon Slayer their guild had, who's temper could rival the eldest, Laxus. Lucy furrowed her brows when she saw him bring his nose to her neck and inhale, but she frowned at noticing Sayuri tense up.

"Hey! You have no right to be that close!" Tora growled, launching herself at him before Lector stopped her. They hissed and growled at each other as Happy glared quickly joining his guild mate, the pink frog-cat watched confused as he clung to the dark haired man who frowned at the scene.

"You smell just the same," Sting spoke, nose buried against her skin as Sayuri froze at the contact. No one has ever gotten this close to her, simply because they couldn't. "Seven long years I've waited," he grinned as he pressed a kiss there. Her eyebrow twitched as a growl came up making a grin light up on the man's face.

"Get off me," she ordered, kneeing him in the stomach as he leapt back, rubbing the wounded spot.

"Damn, she's strong for Fairy Tail," he grinned as Rogue frowned.

"Natsu. Answer my earlier question," she ordered turning to him as Tora crawled into her arms, hissing and spitting at everything while Happy and Lector continued their stare-down.

"They were bragging about killing their dads, saying that's what true dragon slayers are, also they were mouthing Fairy Tail because of Acnologia," he answered as she sighed.

"Alright, here's the deal. Acnologia is an ancient dragon who's, not only stronger than humans raised by dragons, despite our power, but much, much older if what my father told me was correct, he mentioned that name once and said he was centuries old. If what you say is true, then we should have been able to kill him. But we didn't," she denied as Sting smirked. "Along with the fact that if our guild is so weak then why do we have five slayers? It's the most since there are only three others?"

"We're stronger, we're what are known to Third Generations, you all are First Generations and I believe your brother is a Second Gen," he spoke as she grinned.

"Sayuri Dreyar is no First Generation," Tora smirked as well as Natsu who humphed in triumph. "She's a Third. Master implanted a dragon lacrima Laxus had found into her when she was brought to the guild. So if she couldn't do it. You boys couldn't," Tora informed as Sting glared sharply.

"Enough. Gramps told me to come and get you, no fighting before the games. Take your anger out on these cursed games, might make me feel better if we do that," Sayuri paused a moment as Lucy offered Aska. Once again reclaiming the little girl she turned to face Sting who seemed to like the view of her holding a child. "By the way, who are you? You looked familiar," she asked as Sting smirked.

"He's Sting Eucliffe and he is Rogue Cheney," Lector bragged on. "They'll win they games this year, like always."

"Now that the S-Class mages are back. Fairy Tail will take the win," Lucy smirked as she looked to Sayuri who smiled to her and giggled.

"It doesn't matter how many 'S-Classes' you have, Fairy Tail will go down," Sting smirked as he came closer and got within Sayuri's bubble space as she turned Aska away from the Slayer, feeling her power boil up as Natsu stood between Lucy and the stray Sabertooth who worried what his partner was doing, the two fairies worried for the child's safety, Tora growled threateningly as Misaki started to whine softly. Aska glared and stuck her tongue out at Sting who laughed at her bold nature and patted her on the head, alarming the other guild that he moved so quickly.

"Sting-"

"It's just a kid, I'm not gonna hurt her," he defended his actions when Rogue spoke, worried that he might've crossed a line, retracting his arm as Sayuri growled sharply, smirking, he watched her instincts coil around Tora and Aska to protect them better. "And when this is over Plant Fairy-" she twitched at her old nickname, he smirked. "-you will be mine." And with that they left waving as Natsu growled and raged at him. Aska though looked to her friend and 'big sis,' seeing the shift in her eyes as she also felt the grip tighten around her.

"Sayuri Dreyar is the Master's granddaughter, she will never turn her back on us!" Natsu growled as Lucy stopped him.

"Natsu please calm down," she begged when he paused to look at her before nodding as he turned to his dragon sister who smirked.

"Come on Fire Brain," she smirked as he laughed before taking Aska as she cheered happily. Before following behind them as Tora flew Misaki to her partner who smiled to the baby Exceed who yawned and demanded food, hungry and now fully awake from her long nap. Unaware of Lucy looking back at her a few times, worried because she felt something was off with the Dreyar.

II

Sayuri sighed as she cared for a plant, checking the soil as she repotted the sapling. "You bring that from the garden back home?" Laxus asked as he sat on her bed to look at the plant as well.

"Ah-uh," she agreed as the man dressed as Mystogan approached. "Good to see you Mystogan, haven't seen you in a long while. Thought you shot off to somewhere else," she joked as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"I am glad to see you as well Yuri, you have grown quite strong. May I ask what you are doing to the sapling?" he asked as he and Laxus listened.

"It's a Venus Flytrap, well she was meant to be poisonous but I don't think that part stuck, oh well I'm happy," she smiled as Laxus winced.

"I am slightly nervous on why you want a poisonous flytrap, they're dangerous as it is," he wondered as Jellal also became nervous. A poisonous plant was dangerous but a conscious thinking carnivorous one? That he would have nightmares about.

"Well she was meant to be used during a special spell otherwise she'd been sweet and defenceless in this form," Sayuri grinned as Juvia awed, petting the plant's head as it cooed happily before accepting the meat treat she had for it.

"You've grown her!" Juvia beamed as Sayuri nodded happily.

"You've known about this?!" the men growled in alarm.

"She injected some of Cobra's poison into a plant you have back home and this little sapling started growing. The poison sorta became like her own as well." Jellal gasped softly.

"Y-Your poisonous?" he asked alarmed, never having known that.

"Yeah, when I hit my second origin a while back my powers seemed to have evolved. I remember Pops had told me he was poisonous as well but only certain spells. Like my plant here, he'd be defenseless most of the time, poison took a lot of energy," she shrugged as Laxus smirked.

"I knew he was, never knew you were," he patted her on the head as she grinned, sharp fangs showing. Mirajane raced in, face filled with worry. "What is it Mira?" Laxus asked as they all turned to her.

"Wendy is missing," she spoke as they all gasped. "She was meant to be on the other team but Lisanna said she never made it back.

"Tora, both you and Misaki go with Mira, help them find Wendy," Sayuri ordered as her cat nodded. Picking Misaki up she gave her to Mira who held her closely as the tiger cat took off.

"Where were they last seen?" Laxus asked the woman who turned to him.

"Lisanna said they were touring the royal gardens. But they went missing," Mira told him as she sniffed softly. He placed a hand against her back to comfort her as Sayuri frowned confused.

"Didn't you say you would go with her when we got here Yuri?" Tora asked confused.

"Yeah. I said we would after the start of the Games. I guess she wanted to go first," Sayuri wasn't upset about that but worried for her friend's absence.

"Who would attack a little girl?" Juvia asked worried as Sayuri frowned with suspicion before a bell went off before the building shook.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Gajeel nearly cursed as Jellal braced him and Juvia while Laxus held his sister and Mira closer, worried as he noticed more buildings rising as well.

"Looks like the Games are starting," he said as he saw their clock said midnight.

"Mira," Sayuri turned to the she-demon who turned back. "Go look for Wendy, Tora can look probably sniff them out if you had something of hers," the plant dragon-slayer ordered as her brother grabbed her arm to drag her out onto the forming platform.

"Okay. Good luck!" Mirajane wished as she worried for their safety when she noticed more platforms forming and spotted the giant groups entering the giant sphere in the sky. "Please," she prayed before running off, tucking Misaki into her dress to cradle her better as she and Tora took off in search of Wendy.

II

Laxus led them through as the giant pumpkin's voice rang through. "Let the Grand Magic Games preliminary round; Sky Labyrinth, begin!" Sayuri grit her teeth as they entered the giant sphere. Instantly, they spotted the maze directions as the slayers tried to sniff out their destination.

"Nothing," Laxus growled. He, Gajeel and Sayuri couldn't pinpoint their location.

"Maybe we should head in the colosseum's direction," Jellal spoke up as Laxus agreed. Together the five ran through, trying not to lose their balance or get turned around.

"This place moves!" Gajeel realized as Juvia paused.

"Are you guys feeling sick?" Juvia questioned, worried for their safety.

"No, actually. I feel fine," Sayuri spoke as her brother and Gajeel agreed.

"Must be charmed to go against the motion sickness," Gajeel commented as a purple beam nearly hit Sayuri, only missing as the Labyrinth shifted. As a result she misstepped as Juvia was grabbed by Laxus when she slipped.

"Shit!" Sayuri cussed before arms tightened around her as Laxus and Gajeel's growls echoed as the scent of white magic entered her nose.

"Look who fell right into my arms?" Sting's voice came right into her ears as her green-orange ones widened in alarm. Not expecting to run into him, let alone for him to save her from falling. Lips pressed against her stunned lips as she squeaked before lightning struck as she was yanked by air magic back to Gajeel as Jellal worryingly asked if she was harmed. He must've been the one to have yanked her back by using Mystogan's air magic. Sting growled as he watched Laxus block the line of sight by being in between them, the two blondes males growled as Sayuri reassured her three teammates she was fine, a bit stunned, but alright none-the-less. Sting though leapt back into her personal bubble once more, startling them all but Laxus and Jellal, both of whom surged to kick him away from her.

"What the hell!" Laxus sent another bolt of lightning at the grinning Sting as his teammate blocked it. Grunting at the intensity of the shock, the green haired man sent a bolt back as Jellal protected him with a staff. "Stay the hell away from my sister!" he demanded as Sting grinned.

"Why would I?" His cocky tone seemed to grate not only Laxus but Gajeel as well while Sayuri sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous!" she growled as Juvia helped, lightly pushing Gajeel and Jellal as Laxus kept his growling scowl as Sting smirked while the blonde siblings left with their team.

"I'm gonna fry that bastard," Laxus hissed as they ran through, defeating all the teams that came across them. But quickly coming across Sting and his team as they engaged in a small fight as Sayuri tried to evade Sting's attempt to pin her against something.

'_Why is he so damn persistent in pinning me?!' _Sayuri dodges all his attacks before Juvia's water yanked her up.

"Come on," Jellal urged as Gajeel grabbed her arm to pull her. The growl leaving the younger blonde who glared.

"Come on Sting. If she makes it to the finish before all 8 teams are decided you can do this later," Rogue encouraged as Yukino, Rufus and Orga started on their own as the Dragon-Slayers followed at a slower pace. "Why are you targeting her so much?" Rogue asked as Sting frowned in thought.

"I don't know. I just… really want to get under her skin," he admitted softly as Rogue paused in thought. But they needed to get to the finish first and with them at the partners left after their teammates.

Sayuri raced behind her brother, keeping pace with him as the other three followed. "What the hell was with that guy?" Laxus asked her as he gave her a side-look.

"Do I look like I know?" Sayuri asked back just as agitated. "He kept trying to… pin me," she admitted as he growled angrily. "Look! Up there," she shouted as they spotted the pumpkin who jumped at seeing Fairy Tail approaching.

'_Oh my, they're second this year,' _he thought in shock before realizing they were the once missing members as Laxus and Sayuri reached him first. He, like many, instantly focused on the siblings of the Master of Fairy Tail, instantly he saw the closeness as Laxus stayed in front of her, but she was still holding the same air as her brother who glared down softly at the little creature who jumped, seeing the intensity in his eyes.

"C-Congratulations Fairy Tail! You've reached the end and are in second place," he spoke happily after getting over the lightning dragon's glare.

"Second?" Jellal asked curious. "Who was first?" he asked as the three came closer while Mato stepped back.

"U-uh, it was… Sabertooth. By just a few minutes," he admitted as Laxus growled softly.

"Hey, it's better than last place," Sayuri reasoned as they all agreed. "Come on," Sayuri urges as they went to go be where they waited for what to do next. She sat there trying to think of what Sting was attempting to do earlier. Whatever it was, she would handle whatever was thrown. She will not let her emotions win out, Fairy Tail will win.

II

**End of the second chapter! Sorry for taking so long I was on a One Piece kick. Next will be the first day of the games. What do you guys think will happen? And a side-note Sayuri's plants basically can think for themselves as they live off of her energy, the little Venus flytrap will become useful later on~ ****Please tell me what you think!**

**Mad-Hatter246: **_I'm going to certainly try. I do like this show! But I'm also watching as I go as well~_

**carcar33: **_Here ya go~_

**_~Rusty14~_**


End file.
